Little things
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always appreciated the little things in their relationship. And so do the rest of New Directions. Everyone notices something different, and each of them see a side of Klaine that not many take notice of. KLAINE Fluff. Oneshot


_Its the little things that count._

That's something they've always stood by. From the very beginning, even as friends, they always believed that the little things - a text, buying the others coffee - had so much more meaning than a large gesture. Their friends liked to do things extravagantly - a serenade here, a dance number there - but they, Kurt and Blaine and had always been different. And everyone noticed.

* * *

Mercedes was the first of their friends to notice. Of course, she had been Kurt's friend for years, and had also been the first to meet Blaine, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Both of the boys were going to Dalton, and were in the awkward stage of 'Are we dating?'-'I think we are, are we?'-'Um, I thing so...' and she found it hilarious. She had never seen her best friend go through this situation before, despite being in it herself many times, and had to keep a straight face whenever she caught one of them looking even vaguely in the direction of the other.

They were sat in the food hall of Lima Mall, each of them nursing coffee's and empty food containers scattered on the table in front of them. They had managed to snag one of the much coveted tables by the windows, and were very much smug about their catch. Well, Kurt was - and it was obvious, what with his smirk. Blaine was smug because Kurt was and Mercedes was smug because she was the first that got to see with her own eyes the cuteness that was Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine was extremely good at making dreamy eyes, Mercedes observed with a barely contained giggle. To cover up, she dug through her bag to find a mirror and spent the next few minutes plumping her hair.

"So, boys" she asked when she had controlled herself, letting her mirror drop to the table. "Where to next?"

Kurt was already grabbing the shopping bags they'd accumulated throughout the morning they'd spent shopping, and was tapping his chin, obviously in deep thought as to which part of Lima's depressingly small mall that they hadn't already invaded in search of the perfect piece of whatever clothing they'd felt they'd needed. Blaine was sliding out of his chair quickly before Kurt could gather all of his bags, and was quickly collecting his few bags and the rest of Kurt's.

Mercedes grabbed all of her's with one hand and smiled as Blaine struggled to hold all of the ones that he'd gathered in one hand as they walked out of the food court, so that he had a free hand to make a grab for Kurt's. She smiled as Kurt allowed the hand holding, despite what she knew was a dislike for public affection.

"Well, I think we should pop by the record store - you, girl, need a song for that glee assignment this week."

She smiled as Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter and dragged him along to the aforementioned store, Blaine's loud guffaw of laughter creating a trail behind them. As she watched them walk in front of her, she couldn't help but admire them and wished that maybe the glee club could express their affection through hand holding instead of songs. It would certainly make things quieter.

* * *

Sam was the next one to really take notice of them. Kurt had just moved back to McKinley, and despite not knowing Kurt too well, Sam shared the elation the other Glee members felt with his return. Not only was it good to have their friend back, but with Kurt's voice, they were sure to win Nationals.

So, here he was in the Hudmel's living room playing video games with Finn. He was currently the only one in the room, as Finn had gone off to hunt for a snack before they began their next round of zombie massacres, and he was glad for the moment of peace - despite how much he enjoyed hanging out with Finn, the other boy could be tiring, and the volume of his shouting had started to give Sam a headache. He was just sitting down from changing the game in the x-box when he heard the front door open and then close a few seconds later. Thanks to the almost-warning, he didn't jump when Kurt appeared in the room from the door leading to the hallway. He, however, was surprised to see Blaine trailing behind him. He knew that Mr. Hummel didn't like Blaine to stay the night too often, and at this time of night, Blaine wouldn't be making the drive back to Westerville.

"Oh, hey, Sam" Kurt greeted softly. Sam liked Kurt's voice - it was soft and quiet and sometimes sounded like music, but was also pretty formidable when he was angry - it got slightly deeper and louder and made everyone in the room cringe. Sam could appreciate that and wished that he had the same ability.

"Hey Sam." Blaine greeted as he gently pushed Kurt further into the room. Sam liked Blaine's voice as well, especially when he sang. Sam would never admit this to Finn or Rachel, but he thought that Blaine had the best singing voice - it was really smooth and nice and he could sing all sorts of different songs with no problem.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine." He said, grinning at them. "What are you doing here?"

"I do live here, you realise?" Kurt asked with biting sarcasm, before he sighed and smiled slightly apologetically at the blond. "The show over-ran, and Blaine can't drive two hours at this time of night, so I was going to go set up the futon on my floor." He paused for a moment. "You are staying the night, right?" He asked Sam. He nodded his head enthusiastically. Kurt smiled gently at him.

"Well, we're going to have to steal a few of your pillows for Blaine." Sam was informed.

"Sorry Sam." Blaine laughed.

"Ah, ah, no worries." Sam waved it away. They both smiled at his before walking over to the staircase and Sam watched as Blaine pushed Kurt up the stairs, occasionally using his grip on the boy's hips to lift him up when he was being especially uncooperative. Sam laughed quietly at them. He loved the way they interacted. Blaine was always so patient with Kurt, always willing to help him out in anyway he could, and despite living over two hours away from each other and going to different schools, they still spent nearly every night together. Sam wished he could have a relationship like that.

* * *

Brittany had known from the moment she saw them together. Her dolphin had finally found one of its own kind, and was happy! She was so happy for him!

"Hey Britt." Her Kurtie greeted her.

She squealed as a reply, and launched herself to hug him. He laughed as he caught her and spun her around in a few circles and she giggled when he finally set her down. He was still shorter than her, so she had to look down to look him right in the eyes, but when she did, she knew that he was, for the first time since she had met him all those years ago, that eh was finally happy. She couldn't wait to tell Santana.

She looked up from him when she heard footsteps, and saw the other teenager he had come in with come up to stand behind him. He smiled at her, and she had to wonder whether or not he knew about the caterpillars growing on his forehead.

"Hey, I'm Blaine." He introduced himself to the blonde cheerleader still staring at him, and offered his hand awkwardly. She forewent the hand and instead launched herself at him for a hug. She, rather unfortunately, forgot about Kurt standing in between them. So, they all went toppling to the floor, with Blaine at the bottom. As soon as she realised what she had done, she jumped up and pulled Kurt up quickly afterwards. Between them, they dragged Blaine off the floor as well. Brittany watched as Kurt fussed over Blaine, brushing of his back and checking his head to see if he had bumped it. Blaine laughed, a a quick guffaw and turned around to grab Kurt in a hug of his own. Kurt laughed and pushed him away.

"Well, now i know that you are okay." He said laughing. "Are you okay, Britt?" He asked, worried. She laughed the loudest yet, and instead of a verbal reply, skipped up to Blaine and gave him a quick, hard hug. She didn't want a repeat of the last time. As she did, she whispered in his ear:

"You should kiss him more, he tastes really good"

She dismissed his blush and gave Kurt a happy smile before rushing off to find Santana.

* * *

And with Brittany knowing, Santana found out soon after, and both girls wished that they could apply the blondes advice to themselves - sometimes, a kiss was all they needed.

* * *

Quinn found out easily enough. She had been fairly good friends with Kurt since the whole baby-gate, and his refusal to judge her. She had always known that he was special, and that unlike the rest of the petty teenagers inhabiting the stupid school they attended, Kurt would probably fall in love once, snag is dream career and have his perfect wedding. She had always known that if anyone was getting of this god-forsaken town, it would be Kurt. And her meeting Blaine just cemented that.

It was the summer before senior year, and she knew that she looked rough. But Blaine had still come and sat across from her in the small café they were in.

"Blaine." She said, surprised - she had never seen him in here before, and knew that he and Kurt frequented the Lima Bean, not Sora Flies Café. it was a small shop run by an eccentric girl barely out of high school, but it did some of the best brownies around and Quinn has loved it ever since she took shelter in here one stormy night two years ago. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed to get coffee am I?" He asked, dramatically pressing a hand over his heart as if deeply wounded.

She laughed at him, knowing that it was fake. He soon joined in.

"I'm meeting Kurt here soon, but I'm a bit early." He saw her confusion. "The Lima Bean's shut down for the next couple of days for maintenance repairs. Kurt knows the girl who runs the place, so we decided to come here instead." He stopped, and turned to her with questioning eyes. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

Now, Quinn had gotten to know Blaine easily enough. She had met him a number of times, and had gossiped about him with Mercedes often enough. She had never just really thought that he'd care to sit by her and ask how she was doing, especially without Kurt around.

"Well, its been a bit of a tough summer." Was all she offered. He nodded compliantly enough, as if he understood. She supposed he might. "Why do you care?" She hadn't meant to ask, honestly, but it had slipped out. No one had seemed that genuine when asking her if she was alright for years.

"Kurt's friends are my friends" He said decisively. "And I care for my friends." He told her with a smile.

Seeing his soft expression, she couldn't help but wish that she had someone who cared for her as obviously as Blaine did for Kurt.

* * *

Mike and Tina found out together. They were out on a double date with Kurt and Blaine at a fancy restaurant somewhere between Lima and Westerville. It was an Italian restaurant mostly lit by candlelight and low-lighting lamps, with polite waiters and what seemed to be an actual menu. Mike was in shock at the difference to their usual haunt of Breadstix.

They were sat in a comfy booth near the back of the restaurant and were happily consuming a starter of cheesy garlic bread between the four of them.

"So, how are you finding McKinley so far, Blaine?" Tina asked shyly. She and Blaine seemed to get along in Glee gatherings, but one could never be sure when out in a public situation.

"Oh, its brilliant. I mean, its not quite as challenging as Dalton, of course, but most of the kids there are so friendly, and you've got a few really nice teachers." Both Tina and Mike had to laugh at how genuine he sounded when trying to assure them of how much he was enjoying McKinley. "But of course, the best thing is Kurt." He said, turning to smile dreamily in the direction of his boyfriend. You could easily see the blush on Kurt's porcelain cheeks.

Kurt cleared his throat quietly, and Tina could see the smitten look on Blaine's face as he smiled at Kurt's obvious start of his diversion tactic.

"So, Mike, any new dance number thought up lately?" Kurt asked.

Tina decided to turn knowing eyes on Blaine, sure that Mike would distract Kurt as she talked to the other boy.

"So, Blaine, anyone given you the 'you hurt him, I'll hurt you' talk yet?" She started cheerfully. Blaine froze at the question.

"Um, Mr. Hummel threatened me, if that's what you mean." He said, confused. She smiled genially at him.

"Well, now its my turn." She was sure her smile was almost maniacal. "You see, I've been friends with Kurt for years now. And I'm afraid I've become fairly protective of him, I'm sure you understand." She paused but didn't wait for the quick nod that followed. "And if you hurt Kurt, you've got, oh, about ten, eleven people who will willingly go looking for your blood. And I will be one of the first to find you, and after that, no one will."

Judging by his paling complexion, she had made a rather effective threat, and smiled happily at him. His returning smile was rather shaky.

Hearing the end of Mike and Kurt's conversation, she turned her attention back to her won boyfriend, but not before catching Blaine plant a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek and the question of 'Are you alright?'

She smiled happily at Mike, both of them glad that her best friend had found someone willing to look after him.

* * *

Artie was rolling down the hallways of McKinley, chattering at Kurt as the counter-tenor dug through his bag, occasionally nodding along to what the wheelchair-bound boy was saying.

"I mean, I get what Puck's saying, man, but he doesn't have to shove his opinion in our faces, does he?" He asked rhetorically.

Kurt shook his head and finally pulled the bag away from his face, giving a heaving sigh of frustration. "Sorry Artie, I just can't find my lyric book." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of where he could have left it, before shaking his head to clear the thought away and turn his attention back to his friend. "Yeah, Puck's always been the kind of person to shove something in someone's face and not take into consideration their feelings or their opinions." He paused again. "Barbarian."

Artie let out a bark of laughter at the insult, and felt a large smile overtake his face. Kurt always was good at insulting people.

He tensed as he heard footsteps come up behind them, and braced himself for the feel of ice sliding down his neck as a slushie was thrown at them by one of the jocks. He was, however, greatly surprised, that instead of a slushie, he saw out of the corner of his eye a tanned hand sneaking around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked.

Artie relaxed at the name. Blaine would never do anything to hurt them, and even went out of his way to stand up for all of them. Kurt especially.

"Hey Blaine." Artie said, turning his head as they came to a stop at Kurt's locker. He just caught the tail end of what looked like Blaine rubbing his cheek against Kurt's, and smiled at the blush on the Kurt's cheek, and the cheeky grin of Blaine's face.

"Hey Artie." Blaine greeted, friendly. He seemed to think for a moment, before remembering something and pulling away from Kurt. "Here, Kurt. You left this at my house yesterday." Blaine said, returning his arm to Kurt's waist and handing him a neat notebook.

"My lyric book!" Kurt said cheerfully, leaning in to plant a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine grinned, and leaned in to kiss Kurt quickly on the lips.

Artie rolled his eyes, and smiled as he watched both boys blush at his laugh.

* * *

Now, Noah Puckerman was not known for his kindness. But, like everyone, he did have his moments. And this moment, was, unfortunately, not one of them.

It was Friday, it had been a bad week,an even worse day, and he was just praying for it to be over. Due to the bad week he had been having, he had taken to his old habit of bullying anyone and everyone below him. He didn't tend to revert back to this old state, especially during his senior year, but he was known to still have his moments. This was one of them.

He had a slushie in either hand as he walked down the corridor, extra large ones with extra ice - if that was possible, than it was right in his hand. He was looking for the perfect victim, and he knew that once he saw them, he'd know.

He was turning the corner into the languages corridor when he saw him - still relatively short with styled light brown hair and wearing one of the stupid expensive scarf's that he loved to wear. Perfect.

He decided that subtlety was the best way to go today, especially if he wanted to carry on. Unfortunately for him, he was so bust planning his attack that he didn't see the other teenager turn the far corner in other corridor.

Walking past one Kurt Hummel, he swung one arm, throwing the grape slushie right into the shorter boys eyes, and didn't even pause to take in the boys gas of shock as he stepped past the boy, turned on his heel and strategically dumped the other, pineapple flavour slushie down Kurt's neck.

Laughing loudly, cruelly, he sneered at the betrayed look the boy sent him and turned to carry on his walk down the corridor. His work was done.

Only, he didn't get that far. As he turned around, his stomach came into uncomfortable contact with a fist. He gasped as all the air left him and backed away. He, however, forget that Kurt was still standing, shocked, behind him, and bumped into him which caused both of them to go crashing into the floor, This was very unfortunate for him, as he soon realised.

One Blaine Anderson was standing above, and Puck had the sudden image of his breathing fire.

"Get. Off. Him." The words sounded as if they were coming through gritted teeth, but despite the three seconds it took him to make observation, he scrambled off Kurt the moment the second word left the curly haired boys mouth.

Blaine glared at him as he moved around him to squat down at Kurt's feet. Puck watched as Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend, reaching out both hands to grab Kurt's and pull him into a sitting position. From there, Blaine checked to see if Kurt had hurt himself, and both Puck and Blaine could see Kurt's embarrassed blush. Blaine bit his lip before standing up and bringing Kurt swiftly up with him.

Blaine, completely disregarding the coloured ice dripping down from his boyfriends everywhere, grabbed him, almost possessively, around the waist with one arm, and with the other, shut Kurt's still open locker before grabbing his hand. They walked past him, Blaine turning his head to look at Puck dead in the eye, and Puck took it as the threat it was.

* * *

Finn didn't like Blaine, and never had. He didn't even have a reason for it. Kurt had been dating him for over a year, and despite spending nearly as much time around the other teen as he did Rachel, he really didn't like him. Maybe it was the fact that the boy was really smooth, and if he want gay, Finn doubted he would have any problems dating any of the girls in Lima. Maybe it was the fact that despite the fact that he would never admit it, Blaine was a better singer than him. Maybe, just maybe, it was the 'latent homophobic tendencies' that Rachel says he has. Whatever it was, he did not like Blaine!

So that was why, when he came home after school, he was not happy to find Kurt and Blaine snuggling up on the coach watching some Disney movie. Oh, he was not happy at all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. He let his backpack fall to the floor heavily, and felt almost guilty when he saw Kurt flinch slightly from the loud noise.

"How can we help you, Finn?" Blaine asked, friendly as ever.

Finn just glared as he walked past them, reaching out to snag the remote from the sliver of sofa left next to Blaine's side. He was quickly thwarted by Blaine moving his arm to cover the remote and moving his head to glare - politely, if that was possible - up at him.

"Sorry, Finn. The movie's almost over, though, so then you can turn it over." Blaine said, almost apologetically. Finn glared at him as well, but knew that he would not win that particular fight - Kurt loved Disney films, and if there was one thing that he knew Blaine loved, it was Kurt, and if Kurt was involved in whatever they may fight about, Finn would lose. Of course, as luck would have it, the only thing they ever fought about was Kurt.

Ignoring this inner revelation, he moved to slump into the armchair and turned angry eyes onto the boys on the couch. Blaine was lay flat on the couch, only his head elevated by one of the throw cushions Kurt loved to decorate the furniture with. Kurt was sprawled on top of Blaine, from chest to ankle - Kurt had never grown quite as tall as Blaine, and it obviously was a good thing in this sort of situation.

Watching them now, though, Finn wondered if his dislike of Blaine came from the fact that he doubted he would ever have the same sort of relationship with someone as Kurt and Blaine had.

* * *

Rachel had always been an observant girl. It was one of her many talents, but this was one that she didn't really brag about. She loved to sit in the choir room and observe her fellow gleeks, and she knew that if she bragged about her observational skills than it would become all that much harder to look at her friends and find something new every time.

Sitting in her usually seat beside Finn, she smiled as Blaine stood up, adjusting his hat.

"... That the magic is still here. So, this is to remind us of what glee is all about, which is just, fun." She tuned back into what Blaine was saying, with his awkward smile. As the music started, she couldn't help her own grin.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
__there's a pounding in my head  
__glitter all over the room,  
__pink flamingos in the pool.  
__I smell like a mini bar.  
__DJs__ passed out yard  
__barbies on the __BBQ  
__this a hickey or a bruise. _

Blaine danced around the room, voice strong as he encouraged the others to join in. She happily jumped into the dance, climbing up onto the far desk with Quinn to dance.

She grinned throughout the entire number, and watched the room as Blaine did what he did best - perform. She smiled happily as she watched him bring Kurt into the song, gesturing for him to dance with him. She laughed as Finn dipped her in his arms, and quickly watched as Blaine and Kurt twirled each other.

_Do it all again... _

As the song finished and they all took their seats, she thought about how much she loved watching Kurt and Blaine dance together - they moved together like they'd been doing it their entire lives, and it was amazing.

* * *

Everyone noticed the small gestures between Kurt and Blaine, and it made them more of a couple than the big ones, and everyone knew it.

* * *

**The inspiration for this is the music video of the glee version of Last Friday Night. I love the way that Kurt and Blaine interact in it, and that's how i got the idea for this fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, id love to know what you think. **


End file.
